Today, various kinds of electronic devices have capabilities of encoding and transferring multimedia content or decoding and reproducing it. Encoded content is transferred on a multimedia network, and is reproduced by a device that receives the content. Multimedia networks were formed mostly using wired communication technologies such as High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) (registered trademark) in the past. However, as a result of the rapid development of wireless communication technologies seen in recent years, wireless communication networks, for example, wireless local area networks (LANs), have been utilized for transfer of multimedia content.
A device that encodes and delivers content as necessary is generally called a source device. On the other hand, a device that receives content from a source device and reproduces it is called a sink device. There is, for example, a Wi-Fi display as a technology of displaying content delivered from a source device at a sink device.
Non-Patent Literature 1 is the Wi-Fi Display Technical Specification stipulated by the Wi-Fi Alliance. Wi-Fi Display is also called Wi-Fi CERTIFIED Miracast (registered trademark). Wi-Fi Display employs Wi-Fi Direct (registered trademark) for forming a wireless communication network between wireless LAN devices without passing through an access point as an underlying technology, and defines protocols for transferring high-definition video content from a source device to a sink device.